Tahnorra 30 Day Challenge or One shots
by Delirios Sabor Vainilla
Summary: She stared into his silver eyes and there was no doubt about it. She loved him, and he loved her. *A little section for any Tahnorra week/ challenge/ one shots/ or drabbles*
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **for the Tahnorra 30 Day Challenge on tumblr ^^. Takes place on episode 7: The aftermath

**Korra hesitated before knocking on Asami's door. Instinct told her she had to be with him even though he said he was gonna be alright. That smile of his was still fresh in her mind but those silver eyes hinted otherwise. She backed away from the Sato Mansion and began to run. **

**After begging Chief Lin BeiFong for his address, she stared at the piece of paper in her hand to check if it was the right address. Her handwriting was a bit slopy and she couldn't make out the numbers. Lucky for her, one of the tenants came out and confirmed that this was his apartment. **

**The knock she gave caused the door to open and Korra peeked inside, searching for him.**

**_"Tahno…?"_**** She asked while closing the door. ****_"Are you in here?"_****The place was a mess. Clothes were scattered all over the floor, newspapers were torn apart. Korra picked one up and saw his face. It was a picture of him Ming and Shaouzu after Amon had thrown them to the water. The headline was ripped and so was part of the article. She sighed and placed the newspaper on a table that was near by. **

**_"Fuck!" _**

**Korra looked up when hearing his voice. It was coming from the bathroom. She ran and found him leaning on the faucet. Tahno didn't even acknowledge her presence. His eyes were focused on the water. **

**_"Tahno…"_**** She took one step near him, fearing his reaction to her sudden intrusion. When he didn't look up, she tugged at his arm, forcing him to step away and lead him toward the couch. She took a seat next to him and gasped when she saw the bruises in his hand. **

**Her eyes were watery when she pictured him hitting the faucet just because he couldn't bend anymore. **

**Korra leaned towards him and rested her head on his chest, taking his hand in hers. **

**_"You have to stop doing this to yourself."_**** She said as her fingers gently brushed against the purple spots. **

**She looked at him and he nodded. Giving him a weak smile, her eyes returned to his hands. **

**He placed an arm around her and they just stayed that way for a while and must've fallen asleep because when he woke up, the moon's light iluminated the room. Tahno looked down at the sleeping figure of the Avatar. Their hands were still intertwined. **

**_"Thanks ..Korra" _**

**He pulled a blanket to cover her with his free hand and rested his head on hers. **

**For the first time since the incident, he didn't feel so alone.**


	2. Cosplaying and Hanging out with Friends

**Note: This is for the Tahnorra 30 day challenge at Tumblr :D**

**"_For Agni's sakes! This is ridiculous. There's no way I'm going through with this" _Tahno stopped and crossed his arms.**

**Korra sighed and rolled her eyes at him. "**

**_Will you quit complaining already"_ She walks towards Tahno and grabs him by the arm. "_We promised Asami and Mako we would do this, so quit acting like an 8 year old and keep walking!"_**

**"****_I still don't understand why they get to cosplay the main characters and we get stuck with these minor ones"_**

**"_They're not minor characters."_ Korra replied.**

**"_Yes, they are. They appear at the very end of the anime"_**

**"_you haven't even seen the show!"_**

**"_I've seen some parts!"_ Tahno snapped back. "_There's a wolf boy and some pretty cool villains. And what does the woman have me cosplay…?"_**

**"_You're just jealous because Mako's a half demon with a cool sword!"_ Korra said as she kept pushing him towards the door.**

**"_And costumes! Let's not forget costumes! Even Asami has a better weapon than me!"_ Tahno said as he frowned at the golden staff in his hand. "_all I got is this big wand and a hideous black spot on my hand"_ He stopped and tugged his arm free from Korra's grip. "_And this!"_ he reached for the round object that hung from her neck. "_Is this supposed to be the shikon jewel?"_ He complained as one eye analyzed the object. "_It looks like a golf ball"_**

**"_Ugh! It is a golf ball."_ She yanked it from Tahno's hand. "_I'm on a low budget and it was the closest thing I could find"_**

**"_Low budget? You spent all your money on that stupid boomerang! Meanwhile, I'm stuck wearing some old bed sheets."_**

**"_Hey! I worked hard on that costume!"_ Korra bared her teeth at him.**

**"_Oh sure!" _Tahno raised his arms and walked around, ignoring the stares people gave him. "Step one: get out of bed. Step two: take bed sheets with her.. Step three: Wrap me with these old rags"**

**"_Hey guys! What took you so long?"_ Asami, Iroh, Mako and Bolin greeted their friends at the entrance. All with their respective costumes.**

**"_Hey, Sato girl. I got a bone to pick with you" _Tahno pushed Korra out of the way and walked towards Asami to criticized her lack of judgment when it came to choosing the characters. But before he spoke to her, he turned to the brothers. "_By the way, you look like a fool in that costume."_ Mako and Bolin looked at each other, not sure who Tahno had spoken to.**

**Korra covered her mouth to keep from laughing. "_Don't listen to him. You guys look great. Bolin, you make a cute Shippo"_**

**"_Thanks Korra!"_ Bolin said as he turned so she could see his fluffy fox tail.**

**"_I still can't believe you wouldn't let Meelo cosplay the character"_ Mako narrowed his eyes at him. Bolin ignored his brother and kept showing off.**

**"_Tell me Sato, in what crazy universe do you see me as a Monk. I should be Iroh's character."_ Tahno pointed at him. "_He doesn't have what it takes to be this Sesshi guy"_**

**Iroh pouted at the comment. "_Idiot"_ He said under his breath.**

**Asami gave a nervous laugh. "_well I think both of you"_ she said pointing to him and Korra "_will do a good portrayal of Sango and Miroku. Besides"_ she shrugged. "_he's got some cool powers…."_**

**"_yeah, yeah."_ Tahno waved his hand. "_This big wand and a black hole that can swallow anything but bees."_He sighed in resignation. "_Let's just get this over with."_ he walked ahead of the crew "_I hope Ming and Shaozu don't see me in this getup. I'll never hear the end of it. Me, a monk"_**

**"_Hey Asami, sorry we're late"_ Tahno looked up, surprised to find his two best friends waving at them and couldn't help but smirk when he saw Shaozu's was disguised as Jaken and looked silly wearing a frog's head…but when he saw Ming, he flipped out. "_For reals! He gets to play Koga! Argh!"_**

**"_I told you he'd take it well"_ Shaozu said to MIng.**

**"_By the way, who made Tahno's costume?"_ Ming asked as Iroh as they walked in.**

**"_I know right. They look like old bed sheets"_ Iroh commented**

**"_I made the costume" _Korra growled as she walked past them.**

**"_And it looks great!"_ Shaozu and Bolin beamed at her.**

******Minutes later******

**"_Hey, has anybody seen Tahno?"_ Korra asked. "_He was right behind me and…" _ She turns to look for him and her whole body grew stiff when she finally found him. He was flirting with some girl.**

**"_I like your costume."_ Said the girl who was also dressed as an anime character. She eyed him from head to toe, and to Korra's eyes, the girl was practically undressing him.**

**"_I know. I look gorgeous, don't I"_ Tahno leaned in closer. "_You know, I could give you some Private Lesso.." _but before he could finish the sentence, a hand reached out and grabbed him by the ear, pulling him back.. "_Oh no you don't!"_**

**"_Ow..ow…..ow ow…ow!"_**

**She dragged him away and let go once they joined the group. Turning her back to him, Korra raised a brow at the others. "_Let's keep walking…"_**

**"_Why Korra, do I detect a hint of jealousy?"_**

**She scoffed. "_In your dreams, pretty boy."_**

**Tahno pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear. "_Did I mention how sexy you look in that warriors costume"_ he said in a husky voice.**

**Korra stopped walking, her cheeks flushed as Tahno kept talking. "_I never thought I'd see you wearing something so tight. All you're missing is a whip."_ As he said this, one hand slowly slid down her back and patted her on the butt. "_What do you say I give you some private lessons, right here."_**

**"_Tahno…"_ Korra raises a fist to her face. "_Get.. your…. hand.. off ..my ..butt.."_ she reaches for the boomerang and fiercely waves it at him.. "_You pervert!"_**


	3. Tahnorra Week Day 2: Intertwined

**Note:** Don't mess with the vines ^^

"Well this is just great!" Korra scolds at the waterbender in front of her who is too busy analyzing the situation to pay any attention to her words. "You said you knew the swamp like the back of your hand!"

"Hey!" Tahno turns to face her. "Don't blame this on me, Uh-vatar! It's been three years since my last visit and I warned you the plants had a mind of their own" He smirks at her. "You were the one who kept kicking or tearing them away!"

"Ugh" Korra rolls her eyes. "Well I thought it was one of your dirty tricks..!"

"Yeah right.." Tahno replied. "Because the very idea of doing it in a place with mud and insects crawling up and down my back really turns me on"

If it wasn't enough punishment to capture the waterbenders, the vines had lifted them from the ground, leaving them hanging for several hours.

In another attempt to free herself, all Korra achieved was for the plants to tightened their grip on them, pulling both waterbenders closer to each other. "I suppose there are worse ways to spend your birthday" Tahno says under his breath.

Korra wiggles under the vines, trying to make some space between her and Tahno.

"Stop moving, woman!" Tahno looks over his shoulder. "If we fall, at least you got your airbending to save you!"

"This is all your fault, pretty boy!" Korra narrows her eyes at him. "Let's play a prank on the others! Well the jokes on us! Wait until I get out of here. Boy are you going to pay…"

While she keeps on ranting, Tahno never takes his eyes off of her. "Hey, little girl"

Korra turns to face him. "What!"

Tahno raises an eyebrow and in one swift movement manages to capture her lips in his. "Happy Birthday, sweetheart."

As always, Tahno's kisses leave her short of breath. "Thanks pretty boy" Korra looks into his eyes. "And to tell the truth, it's been a while since you and I had some alone time. I really miss…" suddenly Korra's eyes widen. "Oh… my …Spirits! What is this!" Dark shades of pink appear on the Avatar's cheeks, making her turn away from him. "Tahno!"

The waterbender flings his head, adjusting the lock of hair to the side of his face before smirking down at her. "Would this be a bad time to ask for some private lessons?"


End file.
